I used the MEME/MAST service for a specific purpose, trying to analyze regions of homology among molecules in a family in different species and extrapolating the homology for the unknown sequence in humans, so that I could do the best guess in designing the primers, instead of using highly degenerate primers. N.B. I was unsuccessful, but I think the software is wonderful.